The Gemini Crystal
by Lyrique
Summary: Yusuke and his friends are sent to stop an evil demon from destroying the Spirit World. But during this Kurama is confronted with two allies from his past. Are they in need of assistance? Or are they here to help them?Reviews are badly needed!
1. Many Meetings

* Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at writing anime stories, so feel free to criticize all you want! Just don't be mean about ok? And a few compliments here and there would be nice too! I love YYH so very much, even though I haven't seen all the episodes yet. And I know I'm totally changing the plot of this cartoon, but this is the way I wanted it, so just go with it. Well let's get started!*  
  
Yusuke Urameshi sat cross-legged on the pavement, his back against the wall of a building, and his head tilted towards the sky. The sun was bright and the sky was clear. The bell for first class had rung just a few minutes ago, but already Yusuke was bored.  
  
'How I ever let Keiko talk me into coming to school today---' he thought grumpily to himself. 'Now I have to sit here and do nothing until lunch. Either that or go to class.' Yusuke grimaced at that idea. He looked at his watch, sighed, and closed his eyes. Maybe he could sleep away the morning.  
  
Just as he started to drift off to sleep, a shadow passed over him, blocking the sun. He opened one eye and glanced up at the obstruction. A girl stood hovering over him, grinning cheekily. Her two long, pastel purple pigtails bounced as she shook her head at him and giggled.  
  
"Naughty, naughty," she said, wagging her finger at him. "Skipping class won't do you any good."  
  
She sat down next to him, crossing her legs like he had, and smiled sweetly.  
  
"My name's Dakarai." She told him. "I just moved here last weekend."  
  
"Good for you." Yusuke said indifferently. "Now what do you want?"  
  
Dakarai jumped back up and stretched. Her skirt twirled gracefully as she spun around to face him. She pulled at one of her pigtails thoughtfully.  
  
"Actually, I'm kind of lost. Maybe you could help me? I'm trying to find the library. The class president, or something is supposed to meet me there. I think her name is Keiko."  
  
Yusuke sat up. "Keiko?' he asked. Dakaria looked at him and smiled impishly.  
  
"You know her?" she asked.  
  
"Know her or not, I can't help you. I wouldn't know where to find the library to save my life."  
  
Dakarai' sighed. "Oh, alright then." She pouted. " I guess I'll leave you alone." She winked at him and smiled again. "Don't work too hard now." She said, and with that walked elegantly away.  
  
Yusuke stared after her. " Well that was a little weird," he mused, and closed his eyes again to try to get some sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama watched from his perch in a tree as the young boy stood awkwardly next to the drinking fountains. He shifted nervously from foot to foot, and clutched his lunch bag close to his chest.  
  
Kurama felt pity for the small boy. It's always difficult being new, and this boy must be having an extremely arduous time fitting in. He appeared to be too shy to make friends on his own. Kurama dropped down from the tree and headed towards the boy. Perhaps if he started up a conversation, he could help ease the boy's anxiety.  
  
"You look a little lost." He said gently, coming up behind the boy. " Are you having trouble finding the cafeteria?"  
  
The boy blushed and looked at his feet. "Actually," he said shyly. " I'm waiting for my friend. She's supposed to meet me here." He turned expectantly toward the gate and continued talking. " She promised that we would have lunch together on our first day of school, so we wouldn't have to worry about eating alone."  
  
"Does she not attend this school?" Kurama asked.  
  
" No." The boy answered. Kurama waited for the boy to elaborate, but he didn't.  
  
The boy turned back around to face Kurama. " I'm Dakoroi." He said softly. Kurama held out his hand and the boy hesitated before shaking it. He looked up at Kurama for the first time, and Kurama was struck with a sudden feeling that he had met this boy before, once long ago. He quickly shook the feeling off though. What a silly idea. Most likely he had just seen his face in a crowd somewhere.  
  
He smiled at Dakoroi pleasantly. " Pleased to meet you Dakoroi." He said. " My name is---"  
  
"DAKOROI!"  
  
Kurama looked up to see a girl waving happily as she walked over to where he and Dakoroi were standing. She hugged him, and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.  
  
" I see you've made friends quickly." She commented cheerfully. Dakoroi smiled timidly at her, but said nothing.  
  
" So are you going to introduce us or what?" she asked, turning eagerly to Kurama.  
  
" Oh, yes. This is my friend, Dakarai." Dakoroi said quietly to Kurama.  
  
Kurama looked at them, somewhat confused. They looked identical. They both had thick lavender hair, although Dakarai's was pulled back into two long pigtails, and Dakoroi's hair was cut short. Both were of the same height and body type; small and slender, as if built for speed. And although one had vibrant ruby colored eyes, while the others were an icy blue, both pairs of eyes were large, and seemed to hold the secrets of the universe in their depths.  
  
Even their names were similar. And yet these two were not related?  
  
" Dakarai, this is Shuuichi." Dakoroi told his friend.  
  
" How did you know my name?" Kurama asked. Dakoroi smiled.  
  
" How can I not? You're all the girls' talk about."  
  
Dakarai cocked her head, interested. " Oh, a lady's man. This should be fun." She pulled at one of her pigtails thoughtfully. " Have we met before?" She asked sweetly.  
  
Kurama smiled back. " Not to my knowledge, no." he answered, although he had been thinking the exact same thing.  
  
"You're probably right." Dakarai sighed. " Besides, I would have remembered a face as cute as yours." She winked at him, and walked to a shaded area and sat down. Kurama grinned inwardly as he followed Dakoroi to where his friend now sat, pulling out a sandwich and chips from a bag. Clearly, he was going to have an interesting lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke lay sprawled on the school rooftop as he listened to Botan explain his next mission. It was lunchtime, but unfortunately, with nothing better to do, Yusuke had eaten his lunch earlier that morning.  
  
"Yusuke, are you listening to me?" Botan demanded, whacking him on the head. Yusuke hollered in pain and sat up quickly, rubbing his temple.  
  
"Geez, there's no need to get violent." He said angrily. " I heard you."  
  
"Then what did I say?" Botan asked.  
  
" Evil demon escaped captivity, blah, blah, blah. Wants to take over the world, etc, etc. Up to me to save the Earth." Yusuke yawned and stretched back on the ground. " No big deal, I could do it in my sleep."  
  
Botan sighed. " Yusuke, you left out the most important detail."  
  
" Oh, yeah? What's that?"  
  
" This demon, Malyki, is searching for the Gemini crystal. If he can find it, then he can use its powers to destroy the Spirit World, and take over the universe."  
  
" So why can't we just find the crystal and get rid of it?" Yusuke asked dully.  
  
" If it were that simple, you wouldn't be on this mission!" Botan cried. She composed herself, and continued.  
  
" No one knows where the crystal is. It used to be in the possession of the last two descendents of an aristocratic family, but---well---"  
  
" Well what?"  
  
" They sort of disappeared 13 years ago."  
  
" Great. That makes it easy." Yusuke said sarcastically. Botan smiled sympathetically.  
  
" If it helps, we think the crystal is somewhere in the city, so that should make it a little easier."  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes. " Yeah, a little."  
  
* So what'd ya think? Please R&R so I know if I should continue!* 


	2. Ancient History

* I know. It's been forever since I updated, but better late than never!*  
  
Yusuke walked slowly down the street, deep in thought. It was only after Keiko called his name for the third time did he turn around to acknowledge her.  
  
" What's wrong, Yusuke?" she asked, catching up with him. " Did something happen today?"  
  
" Do I have to tell you everything that goes on in my life?" Yusuke said, as if annoyed.  
  
" You never tell me anything." Keiko retorted matter-of-factly. She wasn't fooled by his seemingly irritated mood. Something was on his mind; he was just too stubborn to tell her what.  
  
" You missed an important English class today," she declared, changing the subject. " We have to do a presentation on a famous author. My partner and I are going to research about Shakespeare---"  
  
" Hey have you seen Kuwabara around?" Yusuke interrupted. He could use Kuwabara's uncanny sixth sense about the spirit world on this new mission. How was he supposed to find a crystal in an entire city? It could be anywhere---  
  
" Yusuke!" Keiko shouted, flashing her hand over his eyes. " You're ignoring me again! What's wrong?"  
  
" Nothing." Yusuke looked at her innocently.  
  
She glared at him, her hands on her hips. " Fine. I don't have to take this. You obviously have something on your mind, but if you don't want to talk about it, I don't want to talk to you." And with that, she walked away in a huff. Yusuke watched her go, puzzled as to what he had done wrong.  
  
" What's wrong with her?" he wondered to himself. He shrugged the thought off, and went in search of Kuwabara.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama raced through a dense forest of tall trees and thick undergrowth. In his right arm he carried a priceless antique, his most recent steal. He ducked down into brushwood of high flat-leafed plants, crouching low as he watched his pursuers pass by in a roar of angry voices and loud feet. The last one out of sight, he stood up cautiously, glanced fondly at his new possession, and prepared to set out.  
  
" I wouldn't go that way if I were you. There are hunters everywhere"  
  
He glanced up and found himself looking into the garnet colored eyes of a young woman perched high in a tree. She swung her legs gracefully over a branch and jumped down, landing elegantly in front of him. Kurama looked her over warily. Small and slender, with her floor-length purple hair swept up into two pigtails, she looked the very picture of innocence. The glint of a metal dagger in her hand appeared completely out of place, and put him on his guard. She brought the dagger up, balancing the tip daintily on her finger, smiling up at him.  
  
Surely she was not here alone.  
  
There must be others nearby.  
  
" Who sent you?" Kurama asked coldly. The young woman cocked her head, perplexed. "Sent me?" She said. " No one sent me. I am certainly no errand-boy who is at the beck and call of his master. I come and go as I please."  
  
Kurama stood silently looking down at the girl. She was a curious creature. She seemed harmless enough, but the fact that she was alone in the woods, and still alive, said something. This was a dangerous world. He could sense some unusual spirit energy emanating from her body. What was she?  
  
An arrow pierced through the air, aimed straight at Kurama's heart. He grabbed the arrow in mid-air, stopping it in its tracks. Turning back towards the girl, he seized her wrist preventing her from running away. Obviously she had been apart of some elaborate trap, and as payment for her treachery, he was going to take her with him.  
  
But he had underestimated her strength. She jerked back sharply, falling backwards into the outstretched arm of a young man, the one who had shot the arrow. Letting go of the girl he readied another arrow, pointing its tip at Kurama.  
  
" Leave my sister alone." He said softly. Kurama stared stonily at the boy. " Do you have any idea who you are speaking to?" he demanded just as softly. The boy narrowed his eyes, glaring at Kurama. " Whoever you are, you would be wise to leave this place."  
  
The girl interjected, placing her hand softly on the shoulder of the boy. " Brother," she spoke, grinning. " You have spent too much time inside the castle. Surely you must know of Youko Kurama?" The boy gasped, his hand faltering on his bow.  
  
" My dear sister, if you are aware of this man's identity, then what would possess you to socialize with this---this monster?"  
  
" I was curious."  
  
" Your insatiable curiosity will get you killed one of these days." " I can take care of myself."  
  
" Not against this cold-hearted thief you can't!"  
  
The girl sighed, exasperated. " You never let me do what I want! All I wanted was to meet the famous Kurama and talk to him---"  
  
"What and idiotic and irrational idea! You have no wisdom of the world outside the castle walls---"  
  
Kurama watched all of this, silently taking in the scene. So there was no trap, just a young man watching over his foolish sister, his twin. They were identical in every way except for their eyes, for one's were a lively red, while the others were an icy blue. They were most likely nobility. Their clothes and manner suggested so, and they had clearly been trained in martial arts. But they were no threat to him, only a waste of his time. He turned to leave.  
  
" Where are you going?" the girl asked, ceasing her arguing. He looked at her, if not somewhat less coldly than before. " I must go." He told her. She looked crestfallen at the news of his departure. " Will you come back?" She asked. He did not answer as he hurried away, and was soon enveloped in the wooded darkness. 


	3. Gemini Crystal Found

*Sigh* I lied. I'm going to continue this story. I can't help myself, it's so much fun to write! Even if no one reads it, I have to let myself be heard! (Raises fist gallantly into the air, screaming a battle cry) *  
  
"So what's this whole mission gotta do with me?" Kuwabara asked. Him and Yusuke were sitting in the park, talking in low voices. Yusuke made a face at Kuwabara's question. Surely he wasn't going to make him say it. Say THE WORDS.  
  
" I'm waiting---" he sang. Yusuke crossed his arms in defiance.  
  
" Ah, come on Kuwabara. This is stupid." Yusuke growled angrily.  
  
" No way. I ain't doing anything until you say it." Kuwabara said, grinning evilly.  
  
"Fine. Kuwabara, I." The rest was a series of mumbles and huffs.  
  
" What? I couldn't hear you!" Kuwabara said happily.  
  
" OK, OK! I need your help!" Yusuke cried exasperatedly. Anything to get this mission over and done with. Kuwabara jumped up enthusiastically, fists raised high in the air.  
  
" Well then, what're we waiting for? Let's find that crystal!" He marched away, idiotically laughing to himself. Yusuke followed sullenly behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
" Give it up already, Kuwabara. We've been at this all afternoon, and we're not one step closer to finding that crystal. You've obviously lost your touch."  
  
" I have not!" Kuwabara snarled, turning around to shove his fist in Yusuke's face. " At least I found its energy signal. That's better than nothing!"  
  
" Big whoop. You found the signal. But you also keep losing it." Yusuke yawned. They'd been walking around the city for hours, with no luck. He was tired, his feet hurt, and he was hungry. Life's never fair.  
  
" I'm not losing the signal, it just keeps moving. In opposite directions sometimes. It's like it's being carried around by lots of different people." Kuwabara said quietly. He paused and closed his eyes, concentrating on finding the energy signal again. There was one close by, maybe around the next corner. The other signal was farther away, downtown, but it was coming this way.  
  
" Botan didn't say anything about two different crystals, Kuwabara." Yusuke sighed. " I think you're confusing two different energy signals together."  
  
" I am not. If I say there's two, then there's two! And for your information, we're pretty close to one of the signals right now."  
  
" Really? You aren't just making this up?"  
  
" Can it Urameshi! Now come one, it's only a short distance from here."  
  
Kuwabara jogged off down the crowded street, stopping briefly at an intersection before turning right. Yusuke sighed and followed casually behind. Let Kuwabara do all the running. If he was right, and they were getting closer to the crystal, then there was no point in running after it. It's not as if it were going anywhere.  
  
Turning the corning, he looked around until he found the familiar orange head running through the crowd. It paused next to a coffee shop, then rushed in.  
  
Once inside, Yusuke found Kuwabara sitting in a booth, waiting for him. Yusuke sat down in the seat across from him, and picked up the menu nonchalantly.  
  
" So?" He asked quietly.  
  
" It's in here---somewhere. I think one of these people have it." Kuwabara whispered.  
  
" So what's to stop them from walking out of here? We probably won't know it's gone until it's too late."  
  
" Don't worry. That crystal's won't leave without me knowing about it."  
  
Suddenly, the sound of breaking glass could be heard echoing throughout the café. Yusuke and Kuwabara turned towards the kitchen as the voice of a man roared in anger, and a young girl bounced out of the kitchen.  
  
" That broken plate is your own fault!" She shouted as she untied the apron around her waist. " I TOLD you I shouldn't be allowed in the kitchen!"  
  
The girl took a small notepad and pencil from the counter, and wandered over to another waitress for instructions on which customer she should attend to. The waitress nodded towards the booth where the two boys were sitting, and the girl waltzed over.  
  
' She looks kind of familiar---' Yusuke thought to himself.  
  
" Oh, I remember you!" The girl exclaimed happily. " You're that boy from school! So, did you end up going to class, or what?"  
  
Yusuke mentally slapped himself. How could he have forgotten such a bubbly person so easily? You don't meet many people who act like their high on life all the time, and this girl was definitely high on life.  
  
" So what'll it be, you guys?" Dakarai asked sweetly.  
  
" That depends," Kuwabara said, remembering the sound of broken glass he had heard earlier. " Are YOU bringing out the food?"  
  
Dakarai laughed and shook her head. " I'm usually not allowed to handle the food." She said, almost proudly. " I just take orders, make drinks, and let someone else carry it."  
  
Kuwabara nodded happily. " Well then, I'll have a double cheeseburger, a large order of chili fries, a sundae, a couple of onion rings, and a chocolate milkshake."  
  
Dakarai scribbled down the order quickly, then turned to Yusuke, who decided not to order anything. Kuwabara had ordered enough for two people anyway.  
  
" What's with you? You've been fasting lately?" Yusuke joked. He stopped his teasing when he saw the serious look on Kuwabara's face.  
  
" What's up?" He asked. Kuwabara nodded his head at Dakarai's retreating figure.  
  
" It's her." He said softly. " She's got the crystal. Well, half of it anyway."  
  
" What do you mean by half?"  
  
" What, your ears need cleaning or something? I mean that she's got half of the Gemini crystal with her. The other half is somewhere else, but it's coming this way."  
  
Yusuke glanced back at Dakarai, who was busy loading plates onto a large tray. She tripped and the plates went crashing to the ground. The voice of the man from before could be heard cursing loudly.  
  
" Don't worry!" Dakarai yelled happily. " I'll pay for those!"  
  
" Hey, Rai-rai, looks like you're losing your touch." A cook said, talking to Dakarai.  
  
" What do you mean?" She asked innocently. The cook pointed to the fragments of dishware scattered all over the floor. He picked up a plate that had somehow survived the fall.  
  
" You missed one." He laughed, and handed the plate back to the girl.  
  
" So what's our next move?" Kuwabara asked softly, turning from the scene back to Yusuke.  
  
" We wait." Yusuke declared.  
  
*There! I did it! Happy now? Now go read something else while I write the next chapter. See ya later! * 


End file.
